The marriage of FrUk
by Deluxe6845
Summary: What if England agreed to marry France in season 1?


_Author's note: Ok, it's 2020 and I have stuff to upload, whoopee. _

_So, this story came from an idea I had a long time ago. You know how in like season 1 France tries to marry England cause of the Suez Canal and France was broke as shit? Well I thought: What if England actually agreed to marry him? And... boom. Here we are. It's actually a really good story, I'm proud of it. And man, I wrote this 5 years ago... I had to go through old cringey 15__ year old me's fanfictions to find this gem. This will start out as the FrUk marriage segment(like the script is literally taken from that part), but it will branch off later._

_So... sorry for the long rant, and enjoy._

This was an awkward situation for the two men. England-earlier that day- had been called to talk with France about... something. England didn't know what he wanted to say, but he had a bad feeling about it.

So now, sitting in a small room in the conference hall, across from the Frenchman, having not said a word other than a 'hello', England was fidgety. It didn't help that France carried an aura of gloom around him. He saw France take a deep breath and begin:

"So England, I 'ave somezing important to say to you. I would like... for you to marry me."

And England returned the look, being so stunned he could only moan in response.

"That's very funny, France. I don't believe it's April Fool's Day yet." He tried to reason. This was his worst nightmare, why on Earth did the frog want to marry him? France's expression didn't change. Oh no.

"What's the matter old chap? You can't even afford to buy a calendar anymore?" He tried to laugh it off but France replied, "You are wrong mon ami. And zhis is not so funny."

"Right; what the hell is wrong with you?"

On the table between them the Frenchman slid a white sheet of paper to England. When he read the top, ohhhh bloody lord.

"That's a marriage registration form you idiot!!" He shouted. England felt his hand be grabbed by the older man, who had the look of murder in his eyes.

"No, it's not. Can't you see? It is a calendar!"

England was truly at a loss of words, only praying his fairies would teleport him out of the room and somewhere not with France.

"It's for you! It is a calendar!" France repeated, squeezing the Englishman's hand so tightly his thumb turned white.

"What's gotten over you?! Unhand me, you foppish twit!"

"Just sign it!" France helped, forcing England's hand to start signing his name.

"I will do no such thing!" England cried back, fighting against him.

"I said sign it!" "No, stop it!!"

They were both at equal powers(although if you talked to them, they'd would say they were stronger and the other was weak and unfashionable), but a few letters of England's human name got written onto the paper.

"NOOOOO! I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it!"

"Look, I don't want to be a part of zhis eizher, but we don't 'ave much of a choice!" Now the Frenchman was in tears.

"C'mon, blame ze Suez Canal; zhat zhing 'as put me close to bankruptcy! If I don't get married to you right away, I over'eard my boss saying zhat 'e would kill me! ZHAT WOULD SUCK!" He cried. He could practically picture his boss as some weird chibi head gag screaming "I will kill you!".

England finally broke free broke free from his grip and shouted, "That's still not a satisfactory reason to wed! There will never be a satisfactory reason to be wed with you!"

"Angleterre," He moaned, breaking out the look of desperation, "Don't you care zhat I'll die? Zere'll be no more big brozur of Europe to spread 'is amour around!"

_More like spread whatever STDs he's gotten, _England thought. He groaned and tried to recollect his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let this go. France was a major country at this point and just letting him disappear would wreck the economy and the lives of many Frenchmen and women. Plus, he would never hear the end of it from Germany, and Spain, and Prussia, and... maybe Canada. Though he was too nice to argue...

So England sighed and said,

"Fine. I'll sign it."

"Eh?" France's head perked up. Did he seriously just hear him say...?

"I said I'll sign it, idiot." He picked up the pen and finished his signature, full name and all. "Just so you'll stop whining about it. Happy?"

France's 'damsel in distress' act faded as he stared at the Englishman in disbelief. His eyes darted to the paper, which now had 'Arthur Kirkland' in cursive on it. There it was, on the dotted line!

He picked it up and took the name in for a moment while England was being a tsun-tsundere.

A smile curled France's lips and he chuckled.

"What's so funny, frog?" England asked.

"You really signed it. Wow, big brozur's impressed! Do you know what zhis means?"

"That I technically saved your arse and you owe me one? If it's not that, I don't want to know, frankly."

"My lovely Angleterre, zhis means we get to go on our '**oneymoon!~**" France happily declared.

"Our WHAT? No!" England tried to run but was caught and hoisted over his shoulder by a now cheerful France, laughing to himself while the Englishman kicked and squirmed in his grip.

_Author's note: There IS an epilogue to this, don't worry! But it's 3 am as I write this and I'm super tired._

_Yeah, I'm not a writer. I just wanted to share my FrUk love with y'all. Have a nice day._


End file.
